Talk:Sprite
Agressiveness I had a white mage friend swear that he had aggroed a sprite by raising a player that the sprite was trying to raise. this requires further investigation Milotheshort 21:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I have been raised by a RDM while a sprite was casting Raise on me, and the sprite did not start attacking the RDM. --Docstu 21:34, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Present Day Sprites? Multiple people on alla in the general forum are saying Sprites are beginning to pop up on their servers in Sauromugue of the present. Can anyone get a screenshot of this as a source, so it can be added to the page? Myzou 22:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I just came across one in Sauromugue Champaign, it is a much lower level than the ones in the past. The highest cure spell it casted on me was Cure III...if it makes a difference, it healed me for 172 HP each time. :P I also have a screenshot of it, but I would need help transferring from Xbox 360 to internet. --Docstu 19:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC) As of today 10-26-08 ive have seen sprites in present days zones Jugner Forest, Valkurm Dunes, and East Ronfaure the one in Junger was EP to my 33 blu --Kaycie 03:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I spotted a Sprite in present-day Batallia Downs while riding back to Jeuno on my Chocobo. I snapped this picture as further confirmation. My Linkshell thinks it has something to do with rescuing the bottled faeries in the past, causing them to appear in the present and avoid extinction. This was yesterday (Oct. 26, 2008), so I don't know if it's still there or not. It doesn't have a specific area it roams around (like how Dancing Weapons roam only up and down the big white spine), the Sprite seems to be aimlessly free-roaming around the entire zone without any specific path or destination. You literally have to just "stumble" across it. --DeviFoxx 20:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I received a Stygian Ash from a Sprite in Present-day Pashhow Marshlands just recently.RemoraDisintegration 16:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) No Exp Loss the word "seemingly" should be removed when refering to Sprite Raise III exp loss. I died with capped exp, and was raised with Raise III by a Sprite and i still had capped exp. immue to magic? -i hit this sprite in Vunkerls with Aeroga3 by accident, and it only took 18 dmg. -resisted my sleep2 as an Easy prey to 72blm, capped enfeebling magic, and full enf gear. also resisted my elemental seal+sleepga. -it has a pretty fast attack rate, slightly slower than dagger according to my experience. (i'm assuming that it is most likely immue to all magic, since no regular easy prey mob would only take 18 dmg from aeroga3 even with stoneskin on.) --> --Jamesy 07:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Servers? -is there a list anywhere showing which servers have seen Sprites in the present? Latravant 14:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Sprite in Jugner Forest Just saw one today in Jugner:D It conned Easy Prey to BLM29 http://i8.photobucket.com/albums/a23/samster_90000/Tar100408175514a.jpg --Taruzard 16:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC)